


Do I Make You Feel Like Christmas Time?

by Violette_Pleasures



Series: Love and Violence [4]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Movies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Gift Giving, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Napping, Neck Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violette_Pleasures/pseuds/Violette_Pleasures
Summary: Negan wants to spoil Carl a little for their first post-apocalyptic Christmas together, presents, cocoa, and clay-mation Rudolph movies, the whole shebang.orJust a lot of Cegan fluff and cuddles and a quiet confession from Carl that Negan has been waiting months for.





	Do I Make You Feel Like Christmas Time?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone nvn Sorry this is a little late, but I've been on vaca with my family and so my writing and editing schedule was a little off. I really wanted to write something that was just stupid fluffy but also maybe felt kind of natural for them in this verse? I'm not sure if I succeeded, but I'm happy with it nvn also, again, the underage tag is more for a just to be safe measure as Carl can easily be interpreted at any age nvn
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“What the hell are you doing standing out here in the freezing fuckin' cold?”

 

Carl jumped visibly and peered over the edge of the watch platform near the gates of Alexandria. Snow was falling in big, clumps, piling fast. Its fluffier than cotton candy and just as sparkling in the moonlight shining through the heavy storm grey clouds. Carl is sitting on the platform in a Carhartt coat at least three sizes too big for him with a scarf wrapped around his head and neck, cowboy hat sat atop that.

 

“I'm keeping watch for jerk offs!” The teen calls down with a straight face. “Oh hey, look there's one.” His fingers take the shape of a gun and he points to Negan, a smile breaking out on his face.

 

“Get down here, you lil shit.” Negan chuckles and waves for Carl to join him on the ground. He slowly makes his way down the ladder and walks stiffly over to the older man. His button nose is bright red and his lips have a decidedly blue hue. When Negan takes Carl's hands into his own, he can't believe how cold they are. “Shit kid, you're damn near frost bit!”

 

“Well, it is winter.” Carl's teeth chatter around his words as a shiver wracks a path down his slight frame. “W-what're you doing h-here anyways?”

 

“I came to pick you up, angel cakes. I have something I need to show you.” Negan grins and bends to kiss the teen's trembling lips; they taste like ice and feel like the softest snow drifts. They normally wouldn't be so public about it, but it was the middle of the night and Carl was the only one on watch on this part of the wall.

 

“The n-next person doesn't come to relieve me for an-another half hour. C-can you wait that long?” The shivers are starting to look almost painful.

 

“Can you? You look like a damn popsicle.” He grins, dimples on full display.

 

“B-bite me.” Carl glares, but there's no heat to it.

 

“Only if you ask nicely.” He singsongs in return.

 

The teen rolls his eye, but can't hide the grin threatening to form. “Since you're _sooo desperate_ to see me, I'll see if someone can come early.”

 

“You know you've missed me just as much as I've missed you, honey buns.” Negan's tongue pokes out between his teeth with his salacious grin as he blatantly checks Carl's backside out when he turns to go find a replacement. Carl just shoots him a bird making him chuckle.

 

><><><

 

“Where are we going?” Carl looked all around as they walked down one of unused corridors of the Sanctuary. The further they went, the fewer people were around, which is perfect for what Negan had in mind. “You better not be taking me off to some hole in the wall to kill me.”

 

“Nah, if I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it already.” Negan winked and moved ahead to open up a door to the left of them. He's surprised when a sudden nervousness settles itself in his stomach. “Now listen, you can't be an asshole about this...at least for the next twenty-four hours. I tried.”

 

“Hey! I'm not—yeah okay, I won't be if you won't.” Carl smiled up at him, little boy sugar, charming devil spice.

 

With a deep breath, Negan pushed the door open to reveal a small room decorated in Christmas lights with heavy, fluffed blankets and pillows piled up on the floor. There's even a small Christmas tree in one corner, lit and covered in ornaments. Its dark and cozy like a cave, somewhere they can hibernate if only for a moment, while the snow continues to fall outside.

 

Carl is speechless as he walks in, carefully toeing out of his snow sodden boots and socks. He looks around in wonder for a moment before words can begin to form. “Its Christmas?”

 

“Within a day or so there of.” Negan smiled softly, following his boy around, watching the joy and wonder playing across his face. Carl looks like poetry in the soft golden light, something fleeting and ephemeral.

 

“This is for me?” Carl turns and looks up at him in sheer disbelief. For a moment, all those walls he usually erects around himself give way and Negan can see the child hidden away deep inside him, the one that missed too many damn Christmases and the wonder that comes with them.

 

“Of course.” He smiles softly and cups the boy's cheek, running a thumb over the reddened apple. “I love you and wanted to make you happy.”

 

Carl starts at those words and takes a step back but for once, doesn't have a snarky response lined up for Negan's words of affection. Its curious and Negan wants more than anything to pull him back close and say it again, just to see what he would do.

 

“Thank you.” Carl mumbled, looking down at his bare feet.

 

“Oh, and one more thing.” Negan walks over to the small table situated at the back of the room and retrieves the thermos and bag from on top of it. He hands the bag to Carl while he unscrews the cap and pours some of the steaming liquid into the cup.

 

“Pajamas?” A wry grin eases onto Carl's face as he pulls out a pair of clean, albeit worn, pair of green plaid pajamas. He rubbed the material between his fingers, looking up at Negan and biting his lip. “Does somebody want me all cute and cuddly for our Christmas date?”

 

“More than anything.” Negan answers with a wry grin of his own and hands the cup over.

 

Carl sniffs and takes a sip, his eye going wide. “Holy shit! Is this cocoa?! Where did you even get it?” He takes a bigger drink and winces, sticking his burnt tongue out.

 

Negan bends and kisses it before the boy can react, earning him a blush and a little scowl. He laughs as he answered. “Came across it when we cleared a school a month ago. The tin was still sealed, so I figured it was probably fine.”

 

“Probably?” Carl teased, fixing Negan with a look of mock suspicion.

 

“Come on, get changed and lets watch the damn movie.” He groused as he ruffled the boy's hair and produced his own pair of Santa print pajama pants that made Carl laugh.

 

“Movie?”

 

///

 

About half way through the Rudolph claymation playing out on the jimmy-rigged projector, Negan felt Carl begin to slump against him. He just smiled and reclined further back into the blanket pile they were resting in, pulling the furs up higher, letting the teen catch a much needed nap. No matter how many times he had seen it, the sleeping boy never ceased to be charming, lips pouted and cheeks tinted the sweet pink of sleep-warmth.

 

Negan bent and kissed Carl, his lips pursing in response. He grinned and kept gently pecking his lips until Carl mumbled a small grumbly sound of protest. Negan wrapped an arm around him and pulled his limp body closer, head lolling back, showing off his pale throat. The older man moved his kisses lower, grazing his lips along Carl's jaw and down his neck, slowly unbuttoning his pajama top as he went.

 

“Hmm? Wha?” Carl's eye opened slowly, sleep heavy and adorably endearing. He rubbed at his eye with a balled up fist.

 

“Shh, its just me...” Negan kept kissing Carl's neck and thumbed a cute pink nipple.

 

“...feels good, daddy...” His little sleepy voice is almost too much for Negan to handle.

 

“Just let daddy take care of you, angel.” He moved his mouth down Carl's chest, lathing his tongue over one of his nipples, eliciting a quiet whimper. Negan sucked the hardened bud making Carl arch his back and push his chest into his touch. He slipped a warm hand inside the teen's plaid sleep pants, between his plump thighs, fondling his soft sex to full hardness. He hummed low in approval, nosing into the curls at Carl's ear.

 

“Negan...” Carl began to weakly pull himself upright, small fingers grasping at Negan's white shirt. “...kiss...”

 

“C'mere, baby.” Negan tipped Carl's head back and dipped his tongue into the boy's mouth, tasting warm milk and the subtle sweet of cocoa. Carl clung to him, keeping him close and he loved every minute of it.

 

He moved Carl around until he had him laid out on the blankets, eider down soft hair spilling in waves across the grey fur. For a moment, he thought the boy had fallen back asleep, he laid so still, eye shut again. Negan crawled over him, pressing their hips and mouths together, rutting down into Carl, who responded almost immediately, sluggishly meeting his movements, while he licked into the boy's mouth. Their sleep pants were so thin, they might as well have not existed, Negan could feel every dip and sloping curve of the slender pelvis he ground down into.

 

“God you are so beautiful.” Negan husked when they rubbed together just right.

 

“Stop it...” Carl wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and shoulders, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

 

“No, I won't...I like complimenting you, baby boy.” He grinned when the boy flushed and whined in protest. Negan pushed both their bottoms down, fingers immediately seeking out Carl's entrance. He pushed a dry fingertip in making Carl's breathing studder.

 

“D-daddy...” He clutched Negan tighter, whimpering as he pushed a little more in. His muscles fluttered, wanting Negan in and resisting the dry digit at once.

 

Negan lifted his head and kissed away the tear at the corner of his boy's eye. As much as he didn't want to hurt Carl, he also kind of enjoyed it. That heady mix of pain and pleasure, pushing Carl to his limits, testing the teen's pain threshold, never failed to make heat pool low in Negan's stomach. He pulled a small bottle of lube from where he'd stashed it beneath one of the pillows earlier, working the slick around the boy's sensitive hole.

 

He moved up, aligning him self with Carl and pressed inside. The teen moaned loudly at his small body opening to allow the large girth settling inside him. Negan groaned low and appreciative at the snug heat encompassing him. The boy still refused to open his eye, stubborn, even as Negan turned the sedate pace he'd set into a more demanding one, jostling Carl across the blankets with the force of his thrusts.

 

“Hey...c'mon, darlin'...lemme see that baby blue.” Negan coaxed in dulcet, thumb gently caressing his cheek. A small smile played at the boy's lips as he slowly opened his eye, still a little hazy with sleep, Christmas lights twinkling like stars in the icy blue. “There's my boy.”

 

Rather than answer, Carl began pushing back, meeting Negan's thrusts and then some, moaning breathy and wanton when he was full, whining and keening softly when he was empty. And Negan just gave him whatever he wanted, pushed in harder, held Carl's hips tighter, knowing proof of his ownership over the boy would be evident in the purple and blue stains his fingers would leave behind.

 

Negan watched Carl's face while he fucked him soundly, saw each time his brow scrunched in pleasure, saw his mouth fall slack only for his lips to wrap around the most perfect 'o' shape he had ever seen, saw him break eye contact to look around at the lights occasionally while their bodies moved together. Carl blinked, eyelashes fluttering almost, in the soft, yellow light and swallowed thick. The teen's eye slipped shut again as he tugged Negan down closer to hug him. Things slowed down then, growing a little quiet as Negan just held him closer, basking in the feelings of need and want flowing from his young lover.

 

A hitching of Carl's hips and a quiet sniffle coming from the teen had Negan pulling the brake. He drew back, untwining Carl's lanky limbs from the vicious hug he'd been holding his shoulders in. His nose and eyes were suffused with red, lower lip caught between his teeth, eye shining with a well of tears. He tried to bring an arm up to his face to cover himself, but Negan caught it and brought it down.

 

“Carl...” Negan thumbed away a cool tear, ice melting in the sun. His brows furrowed as he looked over the small boy trembling beneath him. “Baby boy, what's wrong?”

 

Carl shook his head and tried to wrap Negan in another hug, burying his face in the older man's neck. His lips clicked as they opened, stuck with saliva, voice watery and wavering. “Its so stupid...” He huffed a self deprecating sort of laugh hot against Negan's neck.

 

“No, its not. What is it, angel boy?” Negan returned the hug fiercely, rubbing up and down Carl's sides. Carl never let Negan see him cry. He could count on one hand the number of times Carl had genuinely cried in front of him and most of them were his fault. Negan wanted to relish it, wanted to love how his skinny arms held onto him like his life depended on it, wanted to just look at Carl and drink him in, but he couldn't; this wasn't how his baby boy acted.

 

“Its just--just now and--” Carl turned slightly, angling his face so his lips moved against Negan's stubble as he spoke. “...I fuckin' love you. I love you and its stupid. I hate it.”

 

Negan couldn't help chuckling lightly at Carl's confession. Of all the things he'd been expecting Carl to say, that wasn't it in the slightest. He'd never thought Carl would ever return his sentiment, had resigned himself to loving everything about this boy even if he only really liked part of him. “Are you just saying this because its Christmas and you didn't get me a gift?”

 

“Negan, you can't be an asshole for like the next twenty hours, remember?” Carl sniffled, wincing a little as Negan eased himself out.

 

“Yeah...” He had the decency to look the slightest bit sheepish even as he breathed another quiet laugh. “...yeah, shit, you know I love you, not even a question.”

 

“God, we're so gross.” Carl took a shuddering breath and laughed quietly, breath ghosting across his older lover's tanned skin.

 

Negan lifted him easily and pulled Carl's shirt off, laying him back on the blankets once he was completely nude. Carl looked up at him and he could see it, didn't know how he hadn't seen it before, because his eye was glowing with the warmth of adoration. He stripped himself and draped his body over Carl's, caging him in, limbs acting as a barricade between them and the rest of the snow laden world. He needed to feel skin against skin. He bent and kissed the boy sweet and slow, cliché as it was, they were in no rush and had all the time in the world to explore each other and make maps with their fingertips across the expanses of their skin.

 

He searched the teen's face for a moment before he spoke. “I love you.” Negan kissed Carl's cheek.

 

“Don't...”

 

“I love you.” Negan kissed the tip of his nose.

 

“Stop...” He whined, voice dangerously close to cracking.

 

Deft fingers slowly unwound the dingy, off white bandages wrapped around Carl's face. Carl lay frozen beneath him, eye wide and watching every movement. Negan could feel his heart rabbiting against his chest with each rapid intake of breath. Carl was trembling, tears flowing freely by the time the bandage was removed and tossed aside.

 

“Don't...” He pushed weakly at Negan's chest, trying to stop the inevitable.

 

“I love you.” Negan pressed a kiss to the scarred edge of the chink in his baby boy's armor and felt him give way, shattering beneath him. He wrapped his arms tight about Carl holding him like the precious, fragile thing he was.

 

“Fuck you, Negan.” Carl sobbed hard, eye falling shut as he cried, really and truly cried. Negan kissed away every tear that fell, loving that his sweet boy was letting him hold him like this. It all felt too surreal, like a twisted sort of dream come true, to have Carl so open and broken in his arms. He held Carl until his crying quieted to a few hiccupy sobs and stuttering sniffles.

 

“Feel better?”

 

“No.” Carl glared up at him, but any power behind the look was lost with his puffy eye and red button nose. He really was pretty when he cried. “You're an asshole.”

 

“The worst.” Negan conceded with a shrug.

 

“How much?”

 

“How much what?”

 

“How much do you love me?” Lord this boy was trying to kill him. He looked up with the most shy and unsure look he had ever seen on Carl's face, his whole demeanor reading small and meek, and Negan knew he was done for.

 

“A lot...so much its stupid.” Negan grinned, taking a cottoning to Carl's position on the touchy-feely stuff going on between them.

 

“Love me so much you'd get a tattoo of my name on your chest?” Carl grinned like the cat that got a mouthful of the canary it had been eyeing.

 

“Not with the sanitary conditions of this hellscape…” The older man groused playfully. “...would be my luck, dying of an infection from a prison tattoo I was getting done for you…but before? Yeah. Honey, I’d have you do it for me so you could mark me for yourself.”

 

“Fuck…” Carl blushes and bites his lip, pressing into Negan's hip.

 

“You are a messed up little kid, you know that?” Negan grins and slots himself between long, spindly legs.

 

“Yeah, and you’re the dirty old man messing me up, so I think we’re even.” Carl dug fingers into Negan's shoulders as he once again was filled by his thick length. He drew a sharp breath between his teeth, never quite being able to adjust to his sizable cock right away.

 

Negan reached down between them, tugging Carl's smaller cock, trying to soothe the ache and get him off quickly. They'd both been teetering on the brink when they stopped earlier, he could tell from how hard Carl had squeezed down on him. He didn't have to wait long. After a few pumps, he felt that familiar heat and tightness flutter around him.

 

“Negan...” Carl's breath hitched, coming out as a hiss when Negan pulled all the way out then pushed in to the hilt in one, fast, fluid motion. “...love you.”

 

“Dammit, Carl.” Negan grit his teeth, growling as he wrapped the boy beneath him in a too tight bear hug, dainty bones creaking, and came hard inside him. His cock twitched incessantly, filling Carl's trembling body, claiming him. The sudden splash of wetness on his stomach and little mewl from Carl let him know he reached his own peak right after.

 

They laid there catching their breath for a moment, still moving languidly against each other, taking the last few dull, almost aching, shockwaves of their shared pleasure at their leisure. Neither wanted to leave the warm comfort of the bubble they had created out of post coital bliss around them. Noses rubbed tenderly, lips brushed, slip-sticking in slow motion kisses, hands grasped tighter, harder, leaving nothing between them. Negan could see Carl's gears turning, wanting to finally put voice to the question that had obviously been lingering on the tip of his tongue for the past few moments as the haze began to wear off. But he silenced him with another kiss.

 

“Whatever it is can fuckin' wait. We can think tomorrow.” Negan asserted, nipping Carl's lips.

 

“Yeah, okay...” Carl shrugged and parted his love bite-swollen lips for Negan to take whatever he wanted.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
